L'importance d'avoir un chien
by Noxentra
Summary: Il avait juste eu envie de détruire quelque chose de beau.
1. Cleaning my soul

**Je préfère prévenir, ce ne sont pas des textes qui vont marqués, c'est juste pas pris de tête. J'ai eu envie d'écrire ça en écoutant la chanson d'Adèle, Hello. Ca tiendra en quelques chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **oO§o§Oo  
**

* * *

Le cutter avait glissé lentement sur la peau, laissant une fine blessure où le rouge se distinguait de la pâleur du bras. Ce n'était rien qu'un bobo de plus. Quelque chose sans importance, mais qui lui accordait un peu de réconfort. Elle contrôlait ses envies de se blesser, quand elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler le reste. Elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans, c'était encore un bébé. Elle le savait elle-même. Elle savait se montrer mature, mais gardait toujours ce côté bisounours qui en agaçait plus d'un. Elle était impulsive, un peu trop et pour rien. Mais elle avait vingt-quatre ans, il était temps de se réveiller.

\- Bella ! Ils sont arrivés, il faut aller chercher les petits !

Rabaissant la lame de l'objet, elle rangea ce dernier dans le tiroir correspondant et abaissa sa manche. Mettant ton manteau pour se couvrir du froid, elle se dirigea dehors et accueillis les nouveaux arrivant avec un énorme sourire.

 **oO§o§Oo  
**

\- Ne fais pas ça…

La voix rauque résonnait toujours à ses oreilles avant de s'endormir. C'était effrayant combien de temps pouvait rester une voix dans vos souvenirs. Quatre années étaient passées, mais ça restait. Incroyablement douloureux. Maintenant, ça allait mieux. Elle se remémorait certains passages de sa vie quand d'autres moments lui faisait penser, mais ce n'était plus aussi dur que ça. C'est comme une tâche sur le mur de la cuisine. Au début, c'est agaçant, on n'arrive pas à l'enlever. Puis on se surprend à vivre avec, comme une vieille amie. Oui, la souffrance avait finit par l'apprivoiser et c'était plus facile maintenant. Elle se souvenait d'avoir pensé ce que serait la vie sans lui. En y repensant, elle ne s'en était pas si mal tiré que ça. Son frère jumeau, Paul, n'habitait pas loin d'elle, ni son père d'ailleurs. Alice était sa collègue et colocataire par moment. Sa vie se gagnait en étant animatrice de centre de loisirs et avait donc son propre logement. Le seul point noir était son permis. Au bout des 5 essais, elle avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas pour elle. Ses pieds étaient sont meilleurs moyens de transport.

Resserrant ses mains autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud, elle contempla le dehors. La neige commençait doucement à tomber et elle esquissa un sourire en sachant qu'elle n'aura pas de problème à aller au travail le lendemain. Il lui suffirait de mettre ses grosses chaussettes et elle sera à l'abri du froid qui était mordant par ici. Sa région italienne lui manquait en y pensant. Le soleil chaud et les cafés aux terrasses. Il ne faisait pas chaud comme en Amérique du Sud certes, mais le froid était plus léger et on avait aucun mal à se promener encore en pull en plein hiver. Son regard se dirigea vers son horloge silencieuse et elle soupira en voyant l'heure. Presque minuit, il était temps de se coucher. Elle posa sa tasse à moitié vide dans son évier et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Zeus, son chien-loup de type Spencer était déjà allongé sur le lit et leva son regard vers sa maîtresse. Elle le caressa derrière ses oreilles et se faufila dans ses draps en veillant à ne pas trop le bouger. Tournant son regard vers sa table de chevet, elle éteignit sa lampe et s'endormit avec la promesse d'un paysage blanc le lendemain.

\- Papa ? Je t'emmène Zeus !

Le pas du chef de famille résonna dans la maison lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers et salua sa fille dans une énorme accolade. Charlie était dans la mécanique et elle fut surprise de voir ses mains dénuées de noir pour une fois.

\- Tu viens plus tard aujourd'hui, constata-t-il en voyant l'heure, tu ne travaillais pas ce matin ?

\- Non, je commence qu'à midi. Alice me rejoint tout à l'heure au café avant de nous emmener au boulot, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Elle savait que son père adorait Alice, la considérait un peu comme sa fille. Et puis elle le considérait aussi un peu comme son père. Elle savait que ça lui faisait du bien à la jeune femme de se sentir entouré et d'avoir un semblant de famille. Alice n'en parlait jamais, mais le fait qu'elle venait d'un orphelinat et n'ayant jamais été adoptée la rendait sensible aux démonstrations affectives. Et Charlie était un papa gâteau.

\- C'est gentil, mais je dois aller plus tôt au garage, il manque un gars ! Jacob est malade. S'il continue de se forcer à manger la nourriture de Leah, il ne va pas faire l'année !

Elle constata que les rides de son père se voyaient un peu plus lorsqu'il ria et vit que les années étaient passées vite. Peut-être un peu trop finalement. Elle laissa Zeus à son père puisqu'il l'emmenait à son garage. Le bel animal à la robe gris foncé préférait le grand air et le garage où travaillait son père était proche d'une forêt. L'animal n'oubliait pas ses instincts de loup et gambadait souvent dans les bois. Tant qu'il revenait, elle ne s'en souciait peu. Elle embrassa une dernière fois son père et s'en alla rejoindre Alice à leur lieu de rendez vous. Elles se retrouvaient toujours au café et mangeaient un muffin aux myrtilles à deux. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais elles mangeraient dans moins d'une heure leur repas du midi avec les enfants.

 **oO§o§Oo  
**

Son amie arriva à sa hauteur et elle se surprit qu'elles auraient presque pu être sœurs. Elles étaient, tous les deux brunes aux longs cheveux, avaient le même sourire timide et assez maladroite. Mais Alice était beaucoup plus. De ses beaux yeux gris galet à sa taille fine. De son caractère sociable et de sa facilité à accéder à ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle était son exemple malgré leur âge commun. Alice était juste plus. Elles se serrèrent dans leur bras, sachant qu'elle serait chacune dans leur bras un souvenir commun, de manière un peu égoïste. Mais ça n'enlevait pas leur amitié, une relation de sœur.

\- Je peux passer ce soir ? La question résonna dans un sourire. Alice mit son cache cou bleu gris autour de son cou pour se protéger du froid et sortie du centre en compagnie de Bella. Cette dernière lui sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et elle su que c'était oui, je ne devrais plus demander à force n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ma maison, est ta maison, confirma Bella en fermant le portail derrière elles. Allez, plus que ce soir et c'est le week-end, je n'en peux plus

\- Ça doit être Noël qui arrive qui les excitent autant ! Fit Alice en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, j'ai dû en punir quatre ! Tu ne descends pas avec moi ? Questionna-t-elle en voyant Bella prendre le chemin à pied ?

\- Non, j'ai envie de profiter un peu de la neige, elle ria et lui fit un signe de la main quand Alice passa devant elle en klaxonnant, à ce soir !

Le froid du début de décembre lui fit du bien et sentir la neige coller ses cheveux entre eux et ses joues rougir avec la morsure du vent lui fit du bien et elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de son grand manteau. En prenant la grande rue qui traversait les petits commerces de Forks, elle eut l'impression qu'on l'observait. Cette impression la fit accélérer puis elle se rappela qu'elle était à Forks. Rien arrivait a part les parties de chasse le week end.

 **oO§o§Oo**

Il était dix-neuf heures et elle finissait enfin sa journée. Elle salua son collègue qui finissait en même temps qu'elle et elle se dépêcha d'attraper la navette qui l'emmènerait à son lit. De nuit, elle préférait éviter de rentrer à pied. Elle hésita à aller saluer son frère, mais se souvint qu'Alice devait venir et elle préféra aller de suite préparer à manger pour être sûre de ne pas finir la soirée à appeler un restaurant qui livrait. Elle poussa la porte de son appartement et ouvrit les lumières pour sortir de la pénombre. Son appartement n'était pas très grand, mais c'était suffisant pour elle et son chien. Elle pouvait ajouter en option Alice. Elle enleva son manteau mouillé de neige et le posa sur une chaise, face au radiateur. Elle alla pour aller dans sa chambre et sortir un pyjama quand son téléphone sonna. Pensant que c'était Alice lui annonçant qu'elle serai sûrement en retard par rapport à l'heure à laquelle elle venait habituellement, elle décrocha avec sourire :

\- Tu vas être en retard ?

\- D'au moins quatre ans aujourd'hui

Elle se figea et faillit lâcher son portable de surprise. Son ventricule se serra et elle sentit la crise d'angoisse arriver. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas lui.

\- Edward ? Elle se risqua à prononcer son prénom, mais ne fit que le chuchoter. Pria pour que ce soit une simple erreur

\- Redis-le. Face au silence, la voix reprit, plus rauque qu'elle ne le pensait. Redis mon prénom… Isabella

Elle raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur et sera ses genoux entre ses bras. C'était impossible.

\- Je ne sais pas où a été ton chien, mais je pense qu'une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal !

La voix d'Alice la sortit de son mutisme et le claquement de la porte la fit se lever de sa chaise. Alice apparut les joues rouges et les cheveux mouillés de la neige à son tour. Zeus alla se poser prêt du chauffage et lécha la main de sa maîtresse en passant à côté d'elle. Alice posa sa veste et se tourna vers Bella. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt en voyant la jeune femme les yeux perdus dans le vide et brillants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? bella ! Réponds-moi bon sang ! Elle s'énerva du silence de son amie et la secoua en l'accrochant aux épaules, J'appelle ton frère !

Alors qu'Alice alla composer le numéro de Paul, la voix de son amie la stoppa net.

\- Il est revenu.

\- Qui ? La question était idiote. Elle savait de qui on parlait en posant la question.

\- Edward…Il est là.


	2. Scaring darkness away

**Voici la suite, plus longue je crois. Je vous avoue que je ne fais pas attention, j'écris comme ça viens. Du coup ça peut être très naz comme chouette. Je suis trop négative la dessus. Je suis désolée aussi pour la mise en page, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis un pied sur Fanfiction du coup la mise en page m'est difficile ^^Merci aux personnes ayant suivit l'histoire et aux reviews, d'ailleurs pour les personnes dont je ne peux pas envoyer directement une réponse via mail voici pour vous :)**

 **schayda : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira à toi aussi =)**

 **Nanie1006 : Hop il suffisait de demander =)**

 **Nadia : J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop attendre =)**

 **sochic88 : La voici :D**

* * *

La nuit été rude. Le sommeil loin. Les deux amies dormaient ensemble. L'une angoissée de croiser les yeux verts, l'autre triste que son frère ne l'ai pas appelé en première. Cette dernière se tourna dans le lit et fit face à l'armoire. Elle ne portait plus vraiment Edward dans son cœur. Ils étaient frères et sœur, mais n'avaient en commun que le sang. Lui avait été adopté, mais pas elle. Il ne s'était pas battu pour que ce soit le cas de toute façon. Le hasard avait fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés six ans plus tôt. Il avait connu Bella grâce à elle, mais n'était pas sûr que ce fut une bonne chose. Malgré tout, il restait son frère et elle constata à regret que c'était son amie qu'il avait appelée en premier. Là encore, elle n'était pas sûre que ce fut une bonne chose. Alice tenta de retenir ses larmes, mais elles finirent par couler. Elle n'avait que Charlie, Paul et Bella en guise de famille. Si Edward revenait, casserait-il ce qu'elle avait réussi à construire ?

* * *

 _\- Bella… Arrête de faire ça…_

 _Elle entendait la voix. La tristesse qui émanait de celle-ci et de ces yeux verts qui ne cessaient de la fixer, comme si elle était malade. Comme si elle allait flancher. Mais pas encore. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Edward avait beau essayer de ne pas s'en faire trop pour elle, elle devinait derrière ses traits qu'il s'en faisait. Un peu._

 _\- Ça n'est pas important, sourit-elle en abaissant ses manches_

 _Elle ne se cachait pas de ses cicatrices. En tout cas, pas avec lui. Il savait, sans lui dire, il savait. Et elle avait assez confiance pour montrer sa peau cicatrisée. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire des réflexions par moment. Elle avait dix-neuf ans et se considérait assez grande pour ne plus écouter les recommandations de Paul son propre frère, ce n'était par pour écouter celle d'Edward. Ils se retrouvaient souvent à la bibliothèque où elle était bénévole. Lui continuait ses études à la fac et était le grand frère de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Il l'impressionnait toujours avec ses yeux verts et le charme qu'il dégageait. Mais elle était dans la cour des petits quand lui était dans celle des grands. Aucune chance._

 _\- Ça ne me plaît pas, ajouta-t-il sèchement en fermant brusquement son livre_

 _Il l'observait, assise sur le chariot de livres qu'elle devait encore ranger. Elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, simplement banale. Brune, les yeux noirs et quelques taches de rousseur. Le visage rond derrière son rideau de cheveux et les rondeurs qu'il devinait derrière ses vêtements trop grands. Elle était mal dans sa peau, ça ne servait à rien de lui poser la question. Donnait le change avec sourire et ne disait jamais rien. Amie des livres et des cigarettes. Mais il avait chuté pour elle. Et elle ne voulait pas le voir. Il se déplaça pour se placer face à elle et souleva son visage d'un doigt sous son menton._

 _\- Tu ne vois rien…_

 _La caresse sur son visage se fit lente et douce. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop et la fixaient sans bouger. Elle ne voulait pas de ce qu'il allait probablement se passer si elle ne bougeait pas. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça même. Et surtout pas avec lui. Rien que d'y penser l'angoisse enflait dans ses veines._

 _\- Je t'en prie…_

 _La supplique finit de l'achever et voyant le visage d'Edward se rapprocher, la força à s'activer. Elle le repoussa doucement, le laissant à quelques centimètres de son visage et sauta de son chariot. Edward ne bougea pas et elle partit sans un regard. Sans une parole._

 _La porte claqua une nouvelle fois._

oO§o§Oo

 _Le soir n'était pas la partie qu'elle préférait de sa journée. C'était leur des représailles envers elle-même. Le reflet du miroir lui renvoyait toujours la même chose. Cette pauvre chose qui était humaine et qui avait ce corps trop rond pour elle. De ses bras et jambes cicatrisés qui sonnaient comme une délivrance pour elle. L'envie de pleurer lorsqu'elle se coucha ne la quitta pas jusqu'au lendemain._

* * *

Nous étions samedi. Devait-elle se lever ou rester au chaud dans son lit avec son chien. Alice était partie pour se vider la tête après l'annonce qu'elle avait faite. Et elle avait eu raison. Son retour ne pouvait pas remettre en cause sa vie. La douche fut prise, le chocolat chaud aussi. Ses cheveux avaient encore du mal à se coiffer, tant pis, ils resteraient détachés avec cette fichue pluie. Elle enfila son bonnet sur son crâne et sortit la laisse de Zeus. Ce dernier accouru vers elle en entendant le bruit de la laisse et elle ria en l'attachant. Lui promit une petite promenade dans les rues et un tour chez son père. Une bourrasque de vent l'accueilli en sortant et elle ferma son manteau jusqu'au cou. Zeus souhaitait accélérer et elle du le retenir avec un peu plus de force. Elle marchait depuis un moment, appréciant le peu de personnes dans les rues et la neige qui tombait tout doucement. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder des articles dans une boutique qui attirèrent son attention. C'était des outils pour la peinture et elle songea un instant à s'y remettre. Zeus aboya d'un coup et tira sur sa laisse, ce qui l'a sorti de sa complantassions et elle gronda le chien.

\- Zeus enfin ! On n'aboie pas comme ça sur les personnes ! Je suis…, son excuse s'arrêta lorsqu'elle releva son regard sur le sien

Il se tenait là, juste là. Devant elle. Ses yeux la fixaient sans bouger et ses mains étaient dans les poches de sa veste. Le froid ne semblait pas l'atteindre et elle se surprit à penser qu'il allait tomber malade dans cet état.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai prévenu que je revenais…

\- Non, tu as dit que tu étais en retard.

\- Ça soulignait mon arrivé.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il se moquait d'elle. Elle n'avait pas compris. Il revenait. Pour elle. La revoir. L'emmerder. Encore. Toujours. Elle recula vivement et Zeus laissa échapper un jappement sous le coup.

\- Tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es pas là. Elle murmura en frottant son front et continua de reculer

\- Bella…

\- Tu n'es pas là…

Zeus s'avança vers le nouveau venu et il aboya. Prévenant de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Elle comprit alors l'importance d'avoir un chien. Angel ne s'avança pas plus, mais continua de sourire. Il comprit qu'il avait toujours ce pouvoir sur elle et fit demi-tour. Peut-être serai ce plus simple que prévu finalement.

* * *

Son ventricule se serrait douloureusement. Il avait simplement suffit de voir ses yeux pour que tout éclate. L'emprise qu'il avait sur elle l'effrayait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire à nouveau. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait quatre auparavant. Partir pour ne peut être pas revenir. Et au fond elle l'avait espérer. Qu'il ne revienne jamais. Pas d'au revoir, ni d'adieu. Juste une absence. Peut être était-ce pire ? L'absence présageait un espoir qu'il revienne. Un adieu aurai été définitif. Elle croyait avoir tourné la page.

\- Quelle connerie ! Elle renifla et essuya d'une main son nez qui coulait. L'eau brûlante qui coulait sur son dos laissait une trace rouge mais elle s'en fichait. Elle pouvait subir la douleur physique. Mais pas celle-ci. Pas celle dans sa tête. Pas celle qu'il lui infligeait.

* * *

\- Tu as une de ces têtes ! Même moi j'ai mal pour toi ! La grimace qu'affichait Démétri la fit sourire. Malgré tout. Il fourragea ses cheveux et les emmêla en même temps. Ils attendaient tout les deux le bus qui les emmènerait à Port Angeles. Amis de longues dates, ils avaient gardés leur complicité malgré la distance. Démétri avait quitté Forks depuis deux ans mais revenait pour les grandes occasions. Et bientôt, c'était l'anniversaire d'Alice. Alors il fallait trouver un cadeau. Un digne d'Alice. Celui qui la ferait rêver un peu plus à sa vie parfaite.

\- Je pense qu'un album photo pourrait lui plaire, fit Démétri une fois dans le centre commercial, on peut faire participer tes gamins et demander aux parents des photos avec eux lorsqu'elle est présente ?

\- Tu crois que ça lui plairait ? Je ne sais pas… C'est peut-être trop simple ? Questionna Bella en relevant les yeux vers son ami

\- Si tu trouves des photos dans ses affaires… Je pense que ça lui plairait. Il faudra demander à Paul des photos aussi avec ton neveu. Puis ton père aussi. Un album de famille quoi.

Démétri avait sans doute raison. Un album regroupant toutes les photos où Alice apparaissait avec les personnes qu'elle aimait ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose. Elle savait son amie fragile, peut être plus qu'elle. Ça n'était pas la même douleur. Elle avait eu sa famille, Alice non. Et même si sa propre famille faisait tout pour entourer Alice, ça n'était pas toujours facile. Elle ne disait rien, mais Bella sentait bien par moment que son amie flanchait devant ces parents allant chercher leurs enfants.

\- Prenons un gros album, finit-elle par dire et Démétri lui fit un clin d'œil. L'achat terminé, ils croisèrent Paul avec son fils et ce dernier sauta dans les bras de sa tente. Seth avait six ans et avait hérité des cheveux noirs de son père. Ce dernier embrassa sa sœur et salua Démétri d'une franche accolade.

\- Cadeau d'Alice ? Devina le brun

\- Oui, on a opté pour un album photo. Tu pourras dupliquer celle où elle pose avec Seth ? Questionna sa sœur en serrant un peu plus contre elle le garçon, Tata Alice sera contente de voir ta bouille

Bien sûr ! Confirma Paul, on fêtera ça à la maison ! Ça vous dérange de le garder deux minutes ? Il faut que j'aille retirer de l'argent.

Démétri hocha la tête et s'amusa à faire des grimaces à Seth. Bella ria et gronda Démétri lorsqu'elle vit que Seth faisait autant aux passants. Paul avait dit deux minutes. C'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour qu'il les voie.

* * *

La journée fut longue. Peut-être juste l'après-midi finalement. Le cadeau avait été trouvé. Tout se passerait samedi prochain, chez Paul. Tout le monde venait. Et maintenant, elle ressentait la solitude. Zeus vint se poser à côté d'elle, contre le chauffage où elle essayait de récupérer un peu de chaleur. La fourrure de l'animal se frotta à son côté gauche et elle caressa la tête du chien. Elle n'était pas faite pour être à deux. Ou alors pas longtemps. Mais elle formait une bonne équipe avec Zeus. Le téléphone sonna et ses doigts se crispèrent autour du boîtier noir. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû changer de numéro ces quatre dernières années.

\- Edward…

Rien ne vint comme réponse. Juste une respiration saccadée. Elle l'imaginait sourire. Mais quand le silence perdura, c'était un visage colérique qu'elle imagina. Ses cheveux tombant un peu devant ses yeux, ses doigts pinçant l'arête de son nez. Les détails lui revinrent un peu trop en mémoire et c'est avec une voix calme qu'elle finit par couper court.

\- Vous avez dû vous tromper de numéro.

Elle avait raccroché.

* * *

 _Les draps étaient emmêlés et fermement serrés autour d'elle. La larme coulait sans qu'elle n'y puisse quoi que ce soit. Ça devait être comme ça. Et puis c'était tout._

 _\- Je ne partirais pas._

 _La voix avait claqué dans le silence. Sèche et pourtant pleine de promesses. Il promettait. Encore. Il avait tenu toutes ses promesses pour l'instant._

 _\- Écoute-moi._

 _C'était peut-être un peu trop pour elle. Trop d'un coup. Elle n'était pas du genre à donner sa virginité au premier venu, mais savait qu'elle ne voulait pas quelque chose digne d'un conte de fées. Les filles comme elle n'y avaient pas le droit. Il fallait bien qu'elle y passe un jour. Elle ne pensait juste pas que ce serait avec lui._

 _\- Regarde-moi…_

 _La supplique avait été chuchotée et elle se résolut à le regarder. Lui et son regard vert émeraude. À ses cheveux humides de l'effort, à sa peau luisante. À son bras légèrement griffé._

 _\- Je t'ai fait mal ?_

 _Elle se faisait mal toute seule. Pensais sans cesse le moment où il lui dirait que c'était un bon moment. Mais que maintenant, c'était finit. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur ses cicatrices qui blanchissaient avec la cicatrisation et serra la mâchoire. Elle continuait alors qu'elle avait promis d'arrêter. « Ce n'est pas si simple » avait-elle dit. Mais il était là pour ça. L'aider. Il voulait juste elle. Toute entière. Les problèmes avec._

 _\- Si tu regrettes dis-le-moi. Je préfère que tu me le dises plutôt que de rester dans le silence, s'agaça-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. Il voulut passer un bras sur sa taille, mais elle recula dans le lit, Bella…_

 _\- Je ne peux pas…_

 _Elle se leva précipitamment, emportant les draps avec elle. Ses affaires mises à la hâte et la porte claqua. Il ne l'avait pas retenue._

* * *

Le téléphone sonna encore une fois. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Il sonna encore. Encore. Les larmes jaillirent sans y faire attention. Le nez coula. Le téléphone cessa de sonner. Le temps de quelques heures. L'absence plutôt qu'un au revoir.


End file.
